That Was More Info Then Was Expected
by Hypnotoad76
Summary: The group plays the drinking game I Never, and reveal more about themselves then they intended to


"Okay," Britta said testily. "So so far we've ruled out playing Yahtzee, Twister, Monopoly, Charades, Pictionary, Kill Screw Marry, I Spy, Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon, Trivial Pursuit, and extreme patty cake."

It was Friday night, and the group had gathered at Casa AnnBriTroBed to spend time with each other outside of Greendale. While this would usually involve watching a number of movies Britta made the case that they should do something else, since she had watched a lot of movies since she had moved into the place. Unfortunately that meant finding something to do that all seven of them could agree on.

"I don't care what we do, but whatever it is should involve alcohol," Jeff said.

Shirley shifted uncomfortably at that suggestion. "Maybe we can-."

"OH! I know!" Troy said excitedly. "We can play poker and every time someone loses a hand they have to take a shot."

"We can't play poker, because _somebody_ destroyed the last pack of cards we had," Annie said pointedly at Troy and Abed.

"Well you threw the rest of the deck away!" Troy yelled.

"Only after you cut half the cards up and stuck them to the ceiling with that homemade library paste you and Abed invented. Which by the way, our security deposit is pretty much gone now because of that stuff!"

"All Right!" Britta yelled. "Can we not do this? The three of you are like me and my brothers sometimes."

"Okay," Annie said. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Troy."

"I'm sorry I made us have to spackle that spot on the ceiling."

"Can we just pick something all ready," Pierce said. "At this rate we'll be here until all hours of the night."

"It's not even nine o'clock Pierce," Shirley exclaimed.

"We can play I Never," Abed suggested. "We've never done that and it's something people in college usually play to find out stuff about each other. It would make for an interesting episode."

"You are talking about the drinking game, right Abed?" Jeff asked.

"Yup."

"Okay, I'm in."

"Me to," Britta said, followed by almost everyone else agreeing.

"I don't think it's entirely fair to play a drinking game, when not everyone here drinks," Shirley said.

"Shirley, you can drink soda and get a caffeine buzz. That way you can play but you don't have to drink if you don't want to," Troy said.

She thought about it for a second before nodding her head in approval. "All right, I'll play."

Abed waited while everyone got a drink, and then spent the next few minutes directing everyone into a circle, working out who should sit next to who. Once everyone was seated he began explaining the rules. "Here's how it works. One person says something they've never done. If you've done the thing they said you have to take a drink. If you haven't you don't drink. Then the person to your right goes, and so forth."

"What happens if no one's done the something?" Troy asked.

"Then no one takes a drink that round. Everyone good? Cool, I'll start." He glanced up looking fairly menacing. "I never killed a man," he said in a low southern drawl.

Everyone looked at him apprehensively as he started raising his cup to his lips. "WAIT, WHAT!" Troy yelled.

"That's what Sawyer asked Kate in _Lost _when they played I Never_,_" Abed said in his normal voice. "And after she drank he took a drink too, showing they'd both killed someone before crashing on the island."

"Okay, if we've going to do this can we not do any movie impressions and play for real?" Britta asked.

"It seemed an appropriate way to start," Abed casually said.

"If we're going to play we should be honest with our answers," Pierce said. "Since Jeff did actually kill a guy."

"For the last time, I didn't technically kill him. I yelled at him until-fine." He begrudgingly took a sip from his cup before looking at Shirley (who was sitting to Abed's right). "Since we're going clockwise, it's your turn Shirley."

"OH!" she happily exclaimed. She thought about it for a moment before saying, "I've never been to a Backstreet Boys concert."

Britta cringed as she took a sip, groaning as everyone started laughing at her. "It was one time."

"Sure, _once_. Who's your favorite singer?" Jeff said with a smirk.

Britta glared at Jeff before looking suspiciously over at Annie. "Wait, I thought you were a Backstreet Boys fan?"

"I am, but I've never been to a concert," she said with a mischievous grin. No one noticed the look of approval Jeff gave her, or the secret smile she gave him back as they continued the game.

"I've never paid for bacon," Pierce said. Everyone drank at that one while he explained how he made a deal years ago to supply Hawthorne wipes to a deli for no charge if he got a shipment of bacon every month.

"I've never milked a cow," Troy said. Shirley, Britta, Abed and Annie drank to that.

"I've never worn solid white underwear," Britta said. Everyone took a drink while Troy couldn't help giggling at hearing that.

"I've never worn socks with sandals," Annie said. Pierce and Shirley were the only ones who drank to that one.

"I've never tried to impress people by continually pointing out that I've lived in New York," Jeff said.

Britta scowled as she took a drink. "I'm not trying to impress people. I'm just pointing out that I used to live in a place that's a bit more open minded then Greendale. And I don't talk about living in New York that much."

"Since we've met you you've talked about living in New York one hundred and forty six times," Abed said.

"All right," she said with a scowl. "So I've talked about my New York exploits a little. I'm just trying to offer some other world experience. It's your turn Abed. And if you're going to use something from a movie or TV show, at least have it be something that says something about you."

"Okay." He thought about it for a moment before saying, "I've never been in love."

"Oh. Oh pumpkin," Shirley said as she (along with Pierce, Troy, Annie and Jeff) took a drink.

"That's so…" Troy said as he tried not to get too emotional.

"He said he hasn't been in love yet, not that he can't love," Britta said. "That's not that big of a deal. He just hasn't found someone he feels that way about yet. I haven't been in love yet and no one's questioning me."

"That's because you scare guys away from getting to know you, so you can't find love," Shirley said.

"Excuse me?" Britta said as she glared at Shirley. "I don't scare people away. I just don't act fake around others. I'm keeping it real."

"Well, have you ever thought that 'keeping it real' isn't always the best tactic to attracting a man?"

Pierce groaned as Troy jumped in to Britta's defense as the two women continued to argue, which allowed almost no one to notice Annie looking over at Jeff with a soft inquisitive expression on her face. As he covertly looked over at her she lowered her eyes briefly to his cup before looking back at him questioningly. While Jeff kept his face as passive as possible he moved his head in the briefest of nods, so carefully concealed she was only able to notice because she knew him so well. Her eyes widened slightly as they grew warm with affection and she too nodded briefly.

As she looked back to the group she noticed Abed looking over at the two of them, causing her to internally panic as she wondered how much he had just seen. While he made no indication that he had noticed anything, it was very possible he had seen everything and had discerned what had just happened.

She was snapped out of it as Jeff loudly exclaimed "Ok!" Britta and Shirley stopped arguing as everyone looked at Jeff. "How about we play the game instead of watching the two of you go at it."

"I'm just…fine," Britta said with a childlike pout. "It's your turn Shirley."

Shirley thought for a few moments before saying, "I've never been out of the country."

"Oh come on!" Britta said as she, Pierce, and Jeff took a drink. "That's the best you have. You guys are making this boring. This game's about finding out things about someone you've always wanted to know, not tame things like 'I've never been out of the country'. And usually when people play they try to find out sexual things about everyone."

"My turn, my turn," Pierce said excitedly. "I've never had sex with a man." He looked at Jeff excitedly as Shirley, Britta and Annie each took a drink, but Jeff just looked back at him with a satisfying smirk. "He didn't take a drink. He's lying, he's lying."

"Yes Pierce, I didn't take a drink when you asked your question. I wonder what that tells you."

"That you're in even more denial then you even realize."

"Pierce, for the last time, Jeff is not gay!" Annie yelled.

Everyone looked over at Annie, surprised by her outburst. "Um, what was that?" Troy asked.

"I'm just saying, he's been saying it for close to four years. It's getting a bit old," she said in what she hoped was a nonchalant manor. "Right Abed?"

"It fits his character, but it is getting a little repetitive at this point."

Before she could analysis what exactly he meant by that Troy said, "It's my turn, right? I've never seen the ocean."

"Ug," Britta groaned as she, Pierce, Jeff and Annie took a drink. "That's what you want to know about us? Who's seen the ocean? Let me show you how it's done. I've never participated in a golden shower."

"Um, Britta," Shirley asked apprehensively. "What exactly is that?"

"That's when you pee on someone during sex or they pee on you."

"WHAT! That's disgusting!"

"Exactly, which is why I've never done it." She looked around and saw that absolutely no one had taken a drink for that question. "See, this is how the game is supposed to be played. Annie, it's your turn."

Annie shuttered at Britta's previous question before she came up with something. "Fine. If we _have_ to play this game your way, then, I've never had sex in a department store." She looked around as Pierce, Britta and Jeff took a drink. "Now that that's over, it's your turn Jeff," she said in a slightly high voice.

"Annie, I hate to tell you, but you still have several rounds to go. We're just getting started," Britta said before smiling smugly at Jeff. "And if need some time to think of something you haven't done, Mr. hot air balloon, we'll give it to you."

"Don't need it. I've never had sex during the opening act of a Radio Head concert."

Britta scowled as she took a sip from her glass. "That's the last time I tell you anything. It's Abed's turn now. And make it interesting."

"Okay. I've never had sex on an apartment roof top."

Without hesitation Annie took a sip from her cup, along with Jeff, Britta and Pierce. As she put her cup down she saw that (almost) everyone was looking at her in surprise. "What?" she said a bit nervously.

"I just never would have guessed…" Shirley said with a mixture of shock and aw.

"Good for you girl," Britta said. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. When did it happen?"

"Why don't you lay off her," Jeff said. "No one makes a huge deal whenever I've revealed something."

"That's because with you it's not surprising. Come on Annie, spill."

"Britta, if I have to go into detail on everything I've done, then I really don't want to play."

"Fine, you're off the hook this time," Britta said. "Shirley, your turn. And remember, don't say something lame and don't say something you already know I've only done."

"Fine," she said pointedly. "I've never had sex in a public place."

"Does the bedroom at a party, or a hotel room, or a dorm room count as a public setting?" Troy asked.

"No, those are private areas."

"Okay, then I don't have to drink."

Annie took a sip from her drink before she wondered if they would again question her about this piece of information she was revealing. But to her surprise no one was looking at her this time because the other people who had taken a drink were Jeff, Pierce, Britta and…

"Wait, so Rain Man's actually had sex?"

"Pierce!" Annie said. "Abed, you don't have to tell us-."

"It's ok. It was at a sci-fi convention before the Farscape panel. I was John, she was Chiana, and we went to a supply closet to recreate when they had sex in the first season."

"Dude. That is awesome! You're like James Bond," Troy said as he and Abed leaned in to do their handshake.

"I didn't think you had it in you, wait a minute," Pierce said. "Shirley, wouldn't you have had sex in a public place when you banged Chang?"

"Oh no, because that never happened."

"Yes it did. We all thought your baby was Chang's because-."

"Pierce, I don't remember it happening and there were no lasting consequences, so it _never happened_," she finished in a very dangerous voice.

"If we're basing having sex on having a clear memory then I'd have to cut the number of women I've banged in half," Pierce said.

"I'm sure many a women you've been with have blocked it out entirely," Jeff said.

"I'm sure I've rocked more worlds then you have Spray Tan, and that has nothing to do with age. Anyway, my turn."

The group looked at each other apprehensively as Britta jumped in with what they all were thinking, "Pierce, you don't necessarily _have _to say something sexual-."

"I've never banged a woman in a Locus Seven Hornet. Although I _have _banged a women in a Cadillac convertible, a Buick Skylark, a hatchback station wagon, a beetle (which I would not recommend), a Ford Pinto-."

"Wait, cause he has several more cars he can ruin for us," Jeff said, causing everyone but Pierce to laugh.

"Fine. I guess no one else wants to be enlightened on how cars are basically mobile hotels."

"Who's turn is it?" Troy asked Abed.

"Yours."

"Ok. I've never had sex in a library."

Britta rolled her eyes and groaned as she took a drink. "Can we please stop ganging up on me? We all know me and Jeff are the only one's here who've-."

She abruptly stopped when she saw that two people other than her had taken a sip. One was Jeff, the other was Annie.

"Wait, _you _had sex in the study room too?"

"Britta, if you keep grilling me every time I take a sip, then I'm going to stop playing."

"Just leave her alone," Jeff said.

"Why do you keep jumping to her defense?" Britta asked suspiciously.

"I'm not jumping to her defense."

"You kind of are," Troy said.

"Maybe because she's the only one who's being interrogated whenever she reveals something she's done. She's an adult and not a nun. Just leave her be."

Annie smiled softly before looking at Britta. "It's your turn Britta. And remember what you said to Pierce, you don't automatically have to say something sexual."

"Fine. I've never been on a date where a guy paid for both of us. Because women aren't helpless and don't have to depend-."

Everyone groaned as Shirley and Annie took a drink. "Oh, it's my turn," Annie said. "I-."

"Wait," Abed said. "Didn't you say last year at Star Burns's memorial that you've only gone on three dates since you've gone to Greendale and you paid for each one?"

Annie's eyes widened for a brief moment before she chuckled. "Yeah. But I dated in high school. Remember my gay boyfriend? He paid when we went out. It's still my turn. I've never-."

"But didn't you once tell me and Abed that-."

"I never thought frogs were tailless lizards until I was in high school," Annie said, causing Troy to stop talking as he took a drink. "Can we just…it's your turn Jeff."

"Okay. I've never-."

"Wait, let me guess," Britta said sarcastically. "He's going to say something just to embarrass me."

"Actually, I was going to say I never carved a pumpkin for Halloween."

"Oh." Britta slumped down a bit as no one took a drink for that one. "Even I feel a bit bad over that one."

"Guess you feel kind of stupid now?"

"Well, your treating this entire game as an excuse to use me as a punching bag, Jeff."

"Well you've spent the entire game jumping down Annie's throat anytime she reveals anything."

"Again, why do you keep leaping to Annie's defense? She's not a kid."

"I'm well aware she's not a kid. Believe me."

Before Britta could question that, Pierce yelled out "My turn, my turn."

"Pierce, its Abed's turn. You go after Shirley-."

"I'm going anyway. I've never had sex with Jeff Winger, or been in a relationship with him."

"What?" Jeff said as he shook his head. "Why would you ask-."

He didn't finish his question as he looked over at Pierce. The older man's eyes weren't looking at Jeff, but at Annie. Everyone gradually looked over at Annie as she sat perfectly still, looking like a deer caught in headlights. After several moments of the silent standoff Annie stood up abruptly, giving Pierce a look of deep resentment and anger. "I don't want to play anymore. I'm going to go for a walk." She grabbed her jacket from the barstool as she stormed over to the front door.

"Wait!" Jeff quickly said as he got up too. "Since we've thrown out the order of who goes when in this game, I'll go before we stop playing. I've never let a woman I'm dating and am in love with leave a game of I Never to go for a walk by herself at night." Before anyone could voice out loud what they were witnessing Jeff grabbed his jacket and went over to the front door. "Ready?"

"Yup," she said brightly, her anger having evaporated at Jeff finally admitting what they had kept a secret for the last three months. Without another word she took her boyfriend's arm as they walked out into the hallway.

They made it only a few feet before they heard the voices of their five friends all group together at once. "We're going to have to do some serious explaining once we get back, hu?" she said.

"Oh yeah. We should give them at least an hour to absorb it before we come back to deal with that huge fallout." As they walked down the stair well and pushed open the Jeff suddenly chuckling. "It's a good thing the game ended when it did. I was just waiting for someone to say they've never had sex in a hockey rink skybox."

"Oh god," Annie said as she giggled and leaned into Jeff's chest. "Both of us drinking to that? No, _that_ wouldn't have looked suspicious."


End file.
